Burton
Burton is one of Tiger's Eye's OCs, and part of the secondary cast in Dream Kingdom. Appearance Burton is quite different from most of the other characters, he is a Skeleton Ghost, he has a gray transparent aura around him that is supposed to resemble his skin from when he was alive, which his skeleton like parts are seen through his body parts, he has a morbidly obese physique, he says he is probably about over 600lbs, he doesn't know as he said he once broke the scale when he was at a hospital appointment, when he was alive he wore huge blue jacket and pants and brown work shoes that barely fits his body of blubber. as a skeleton ghost he wears a blue jumpsuit and the same shoes that resembles his clothing of his former mortal life, which his jumsuit is held on by a huge belt, which his jumpsuit barely can't fit him either, as the seams are shown nearly ripping open, he has a jagged mouth in his skull head, small nose holes, and entirely black ovular eyes, and light brown hair that stands up at the end. Personality Burton is very simple in personality, he is kind among people and is a very bubbly character for cheesy jokes and riddles, though he also acts in a very serious attitude when he is unammused and he hates nonsense from people he is unfamiliar with, as he even punted a very feisty goomba away for trespassing on his property and just making fun of him for no needed reason, despite his kind personality he is one of the more profane characters, though in Dream Kingdom alot of the profanity is very mild profanity, Burton is one of 3 characters to use higher profanity. He also has a addiction to drinking soda, as he explains came from his former job when he was alive which he still does as a ghost. (see below) Background Burton when he was alive used to work a private job selling cold drinks from a push cart he used to sell drinks such as Lemonade, Coffee during the morning hours, and Cola in northeastern England, which his cola became his best seller, soon he even was asked to make his profession into its very own company business, which Burton ultimately refused due to his suspicion of theft thinking they just want to use his whole business just as a way to make easy money, he worked on this business for years, until when he was in his early 40s he died from a heart attack due to his morbid obesity. Soon enough he came back as a skeleton ghost where he still continued his job to work as a drink seller, that is until he found out his whole business got taken over as the man he met who wanted to make a whole company out of his business, where his fury at this got him to find somewhere else where he felt he would work his comany outside of his former hometown, soon he arrived to Dream Island in the Dream Kingdom where he rented a houseboat to live in, that had much wider rooms and hallways so he could fit through so his fat body wouldn't get stuck, he went around selling his cola again, which he gave it its own name "Enchuckolada Cola" which he named after his favorite cola brand Chuckola Cola from the Beanbean Kingdom, his business worked well selling his Enchuckolada Cola to the townsfolk in the town and village of the Kingdom, soon he also met some of the other protagonists of the series and became friends with them, and even offering free drinks to them and his best customers. Trivia *Burton is inspired by Bloat in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, both of them being skeletons that have a morbidly obese physique and both have a business working for a whole cola related business, Bloat being a member of the S.S Chuckola's staff, and Burton working selling his own cola brand. *Burton is one of two ghost characters in Dream Kingdom, the other is Count Oozemore, the main antagonist of the 2nd main story, Darkest Dreams. (who will be written on the wiki soon) Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dream Kingdom Characters